


All Together

by sparklepox (travelingpsycho)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mates, Multi, Platonic Soulmates, Polyamory, Soulmates, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:17:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4924669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/travelingpsycho/pseuds/sparklepox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongdae always knew he'd meet a soulmate and later a mate. He finds his soulmate like any other young wolf, but finding a mate doesn't go at all the way he expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Together

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** ABO werewolves, mating, sort of involuntary poly (due to mating bonds)

Jongdae, like many young wolves, meets his soulmate first. He's been looking forward to that, to experiencing that bond he's heard so much about, that feeling of finding the other half of your soul. It's different from finding a mate, a platonic connection, because how can you fall in love with the other half of your soul? Still, it's considered every bit as special, maybe more, because even the best of mates will never understand you the way your soulmate can.

Baekhyun is the same age as Jongdae, a member of the neighboring pack that has decided to merge with theirs, eight years old when they meet for the first time. Baekhyun is rambunctious, playful, too busy tackling one of his friends (Chanyeol, Jongdae later finds out) to pay attention to introductions, but when Chanyeol finally manages to throw him off, his eyes meet Jongdae's. He's grinning widely from his earlier play, but the grin slowly melts into an intense, serious expression as he starts to walk forward, step by step, toward Jongdae.

"Hi," Jongdae says uncertainly, not understanding why he can't tear his eyes away from Baekhyun's.

"Hi. I'm Baekhyun." He sounds uncertain too, but then his grin suddenly reappears, even wider than before. "Let's be friends, okay?"

Jongdae still doesn't really understand, but he feels happy anyway, so he smiles back. "Okay," he says. "I'm Jongdae."

 

It's not as if Jongdae felt his life was lacking anything before, but with Baekhyun there, it feels that much fuller. He and Baekhyun are different in many ways, but they understand each other on a fundamental level that even the friends Jongdae has had since birth can't match.

"I learned about soulmates before, but I didn't get it," Baekhyun tells Jongdae once. It's a few days after Baekhyun's tenth birthday, the day before the full moon, and they're lying on the grass together. "It sounded the same as any friend, you know? But it's not. You're special."

Jongdae reaches for Baekhyun's hand, lacing their fingers together. All wolves touch a lot, and Jongdae particularly enjoys it, but touching Baekhyun is special, like coming home. "Me too," he says. "I'm really glad I met you."

Instead of answering, Baekhyun drapes himself across Jongdae's side, snuggling into him. Jongdae lets his eyes drift shut and they fall asleep together like that, warmed by the sun, safe and happy.

 

They find their place in the pack in the dawn of their fourteenth year. They're both betas, it turns out, which is what they guessed, though Baekhyun teased Jongdae about being more alpha than he thinks and joked about his own status, saying he might just be an omega who's good at convincing people he's more dominant than he is. (Jongdae laughed and told him no one had any illusions about him being the dominant type.)

Baekhyun also joked, just once, that if Jongdae did turn out to be an alpha and Baekhyun an omega, Jongdae could claim him as a mate, give them that connection on top of being soulmates. "That's not how it works," Jongdae barked, uncomfortable with the idea. He loves Baekhyun dearly, but their relationship is perfect the way it is. Even at thirteen, Jongdae knew that he didn't want Baekhyun as his mate, only the best friend he had ever and would ever have.

Baekhyun laughed, awkward and too loud, and said, "I'm just kidding." They haven't spoken of it since, but even though Jongdae believed him, he can't help feeling a sense of relief knowing that they're both betas. It doesn't rule them being mates out entirely, but it's much less likely. In any case, he doesn't believe that that's what fate has in store for them.

 

They have five years to grow into their roles as betas, to grow into their bodies and to grow up and find themselves. Jongdae is more glad than ever to have Baekhyun at his side as they deal with the changes in themselves and their friends and packmates. Growing up is scary, but with a soulmate to hold his hand literally and figuratively, Jongdae feels strong enough to face it.

And then it comes, midsummer of their nineteenth year and their first chance to find mates. There are no guarantees that it will happen this time, Jongdae knows. He might have to wait until next year, or he might be one of those who finds a mate outside of the yearly rut organized by area packs. Still, he's excited and so is Baekhyun, the two of them chattering endlessly about the possibilities.

There's a little part of Jongdae that's worried, under all the anticipation. He doesn't want Baekhyun to be his mate, doesn't think he should be, but he also worries that if one or both of them find their mates tomorrow, it'll change what they have between them. Until now, Baekhyun has been the most important person in Jongdae's life besides his family. A mate can't and shouldn't replace a soulmate, but it might be hard to find a way to balance the two.

He says as much to his father, an omega to his beta mother, with a soulmate who's lived next door for as long as Jongdae can remember. "I won't lie to you, it can be difficult, especially if you find mates in different packs. But if you really want to find a way to make it work, you will. Besides, do you think anything could destroy your relationship with Baekhyun?"

Jongdae thinks about it, but after more than ten years, he can't imagine anything coming between them, not mates or distance or anything else. "No, not really."

"Exactly," his father says. "Even if you're separated, the bond between soulmates is unbreakable. You'll be all right, just like every other wolf who's faced this before you."

Jongdae approaches the night of the rut with that in mind. (They call it that, though in this day and age, wolves have become a bit more private and no longer lay claim to their mates in front of everyone.) He travels to the location together with all the unmated wolves his age and older, Baekhyun sticking close to his side. "Are you nervous?" Baekhyun asks in a voice too low for anyone else to hear.

Jongdae doesn't want to admit it, but Baekhyun won't judge him if he tells the truth. "A little."

"Me too." Baekhyun moves closer, his hand fisted in the back of Jongdae's t-shirt.

Hearing that makes Jongdae want to reassure him, so he pastes a smile on his face that's almost genuine. "Don't worry. We'll find ourselves the perfect mates and live together with them in the same pack and spend the rest of our lives annoying them with how much we talk."

Baekhyun laughs, releasing Jongdae's t-shirt and instead wrapping an arm around his waist. "I like the way you think."

"Of course." Jongdae leans into Baekhyun's side and puts a hand over his. "We're soulmates, aren't we?"

 

Soon enough, the time comes, and Jongdae wishes his friends and packmates good luck and gives Baekhyun a quick hug and then he's ready. It's not the full moon, but they change into wolf form to hunt for their mates with their most heightened senses. It's overwhelming at first, the scents of so many wolves in one place, alphas and betas and omegas all looking for a single scent that calls out to them. They meld together until Jongdae can't separate out any individual scents, not even Baekhyun's, and he starts to wonder if his mate isn't out there and he's going to be left waiting on the sidelines this year.

Jongdae's not the type to give up so easily, so he starts to move around the edges of the large clearing, pausing occasionally to sniff the air. He doesn't know exactly what he's looking for, but every older wolf he's asked has told him that he'll know it when he smells it. There's nothing like that yet, but he does notice a few pairs already formed, feeling each other out, ensuring they're ready before staking a more permanent claim.

He's made almost a full loop and his determination is starting to waver when Jongdae catches a particular scent. It's unfamiliar, but there's something about it that draws his attention. The more he focuses on it, the more distinct it becomes from the overall mix, and the more he wants to find the wolf it belongs to. Is this the scent of the mate he's been looking for? He cautiously makes his way into the crowd, searching for the source.

There are more couples established now and Jongdae weaves between them, hardly looking, intent on his purpose. He has a better fix on the scent, and with each step, he's more sure that this is his mate he's approaching. It's thrilling but just a little scary, like a good but challenging hunt, and he can't wait to make it to his goal and meet his lifelong mate.

He's nearly there when an awareness of something beyond his mate's scent seeps into his mind. There's another scent close to it, almost mixing with it, and that's a scent he knows very well: Baekhyun's. That stops Jongdae in his tracks for a moment. It can't be that Baekhyun is his mate; he's almost positive he's scenting an alpha, and besides, Baekhyun has never smelled like that before. But then what is Baekhyun doing so close to Jongdae's mate when he should be looking for his own?

Curiosity overcomes his uncertainty and he starts moving again, only a little further until he comes face to face with a scene he never imagined: his mate is there, a strong alpha male, but he's not alone. Beneath him, belly-up on the ground, is a wolf Jongdae doesn't have to smell to recognize because it's someone he knows in an instant, his soulmate. If he were in human form, Jongdae would say something, ask what the hell is going on, but he's a wolf, so he can only stare in disbelief.

The alpha seems to notice his presence immediately, going still for a moment and then clambering off of Baekhyun to come closer and smell Jongdae. Baekhyun's reaction is slower, but Jongdae finds himself watching as he rolls over, gets up, and stares. Jongdae can practically feel the shock and confusion radiating off of him, and he feels the same, at a loss to explain what's happening.

It takes a moment for Jongdae's attention to turn back to the wolf he still believes is his mate, and the alpha moves in close, nudging Jongdae with his snout. Up close, the scent is overpowering, and there's simply no way for him to deny his connection to it. But if this truly is his mate, what is he doing with Baekhyun? The alpha seems equally confused by the situation, looking over at Baekhyun and then back at Jongdae.

It would be easier, maybe, if they could change and talk about this as humans, but tradition dictates that all participants stay in wolf form until they've sealed their claim with a bite, and the elders do not take kindly to young wolves bucking tradition, no matter the circumstances. That leaves them to fumble through it as they are, trying to make sense of what's happening before they're the last ones left with everyone watching them.

The alpha has taken a step back from Jongdae, and he moves his head in a wolf approximation of a nod, as if to say, _You figure this out._ Jongdae goes up to Baekhyun, trying to ask him with his eyes, _Are you really sure it's him?_ Baekhyun bobs his head in confirmation, then cocks it to the side to ask, _Are you?_ Jongdae answers with a similar nod.

Baekhyun walks over then, and gives Jongdae a very dog-like nuzzle, offering comfort. It doesn't help them know what to do, but Jongdae realizes at the touch that he needs it, that his nerves are more rattled by this mess than he realized. He leans into it, trying to relax and think clearly.

On the one hand, Jongdae never imagined that he'd finally find a mate only to have to share him. On the other hand, if he has to share a mate with someone, he should feel more comfortable with Baekhyun than anyone else. Does that mean Baekhyun is his mate too? But Jongdae doesn't feel anything different for him than he did before, none of that strange pull that's starting to feel more and more like hunger the longer he's near the alpha.

It's all very confusing, but the alpha is starting to pace restlessly, and Jongdae feels it too, his instincts demanding that he come together with his mate, submit and let the alpha stake his claim. It's not only the physical need; his mind also wants, even needs to be close, to connect, to give himself to his mate and take what he has to offer.

Jongdae pulls away from Baekhyun, looking at him one last time to be sure before he lies down on the ground. Beside him, Baekhyun does the same, and the alpha moves between them. He goes to Baekhyun first, and Jongdae doesn't look but listens as he bites Baekhyun's shoulder, leaving his mark. Then it's Jongdae's turn, and his heart is racing, but he's excited too. He feels the pain of the alpha's teeth in his skin, but more a thrill, and a surge in the desire he felt before.

The alpha licks once over the mark before he shifts away and, to Jongdae's surprise, lies back himself. It's not unheard of for mates to mark each other, but it's most common in beta-beta couples; it's a rare alpha who will submit himself without needing to be pushed into it. It only means so much, but it makes Jongdae think he's going to like his new mate.

Eager to get on to what's ahead, Jongdae moves to one side of the alpha and Baekhyun to the other, and they bite his sides, what will probably end up being around his waist in human form. Almost the second they release him, the alpha jumps up and takes off out of the clearing, leaving Jongdae and Baekhyun to run after him.

He leads them to a quiet spot near the river before changing into his human form. Like that, he's small, much less alpha-looking, but Jongdae likes his face and his slim but muscular build. He wants to touch his mate, to do a lot more than touch, but that will have to wait a little longer. He changes too, and then Baekhyun, and only then does the alpha say, "Hi. I'm Junmyeon." He smiles wryly, acknowledging the awkwardness of the situation.

"I'm Jongdae."

"Baekhyun."

"You two know each other?" Junmyeon asks, brow furrowing. "You smell like..."

"Soulmates," Baekhyun tells him. "But we're not..." He turns a questioning look on Jongdae. "We're not mates, right?"

Jongdae shakes his head. Baekhyun smells the same as ever, and there's no pull toward him like the one he's feeling toward Junmyeon, getting stronger and stronger the longer they stand apart, making it hard to focus on anything else. "But...what, we're both your mates?" Jongdae asks Junmyeon. "Is that what's happening?"

"Yes," Junmyeon answers without hesitation. "I don't know how or why, but I definitely feel it."

There's one long, tense moment of silence, and then Baekhyun bursts out, "I get that this is complicated and we need to talk about it, but can we please do it after we have sex? I can't think straight like this."

It probably would be better to talk considering that Jongdae doesn't know how this will work with one alpha and two mates, but it's getting harder and harder to hold back and they won't get much farther even if they try. Junmyeon visibly wavers, like he wants to hold out but can't, and then he answers in a rush, "Fine, okay, we'll talk later."

He steps forward and Jongdae hesitates, so Baekhyun gets there first, slamming into Junmyeon with mating-induced passion. They tumble to the ground, bodies tangling together as they kiss furiously. Jongdae is left awkwardly standing, watching, confused about what to do or even what he feels. He doesn't have long to dwell on that before Baekhyun pulls back and says, his voice already rough, "Hey, get down here."

It's not perfect, not the way Jongdae imagined his first time with his lifelong mate would be, but it's good. The first round sees Baekhyun hanging off Junmyeon's knot, tears in his eyes by the time he comes, Jongdae content to watch since he's already come himself. They go a second round not long after, bolstered by the hormone rush of mating, and Jongdae gets his turn. 

Junmyeon may not look like much, but he knows what he's doing, and by the time his knot starts to swell inside Jongdae, his whole body is tingling with an overload of pleasure. He can hear Junmyeon murmuring softly, encouragement, compliments and dirty talk all mixing together as he thrusts steadily until he can't anymore, tugging Jongdae back against him so he's buried deep. Jongdae is dimly aware of Baekhyun saying something too, but he can't make it out, can't focus on anything at this point except the blissful rush of orgasm and the feeling of more-than-physical satisfaction at being fully connected with his mate at last.

They all ride out the aftermath together, and Baekhyun's hand reaches around Junmyeon to stroke Jongdae's side, a comfort he didn't realize he needed until he got it. It's complicated still, their situation, and maybe strange, but they'll figure it out. They'll be all right somehow.

As the sky begins to lighten with the first hints of dawn, they make their way to the river to wash up. They're quiet as they walk down, worn out by the busy night and the intensity of their particularly complicated experience of finding a mate (or two). They do still need to talk about a lot of things, but that can wait.

They wake up a bit in the water, Baekhyun splashing Jongdae, leading to a water fight that ends in a wrestling match. This is normal for them, but when Jongdae looks over at Junmyeon, who's moved a safe distance away from their splashing, there's a wry smile twisting his lips. "Are you always like this?" he asks.

"Pretty much," Baekhyun chirps.

"Are we going to be too much for you?" Jongdae asks. He's mostly joking, but it is a little worrying. His instincts tell him with absolute certainty that Junmyeon is his mate, who he's supposed to spend the rest of his life with, but the truth is that they barely know each other, and there's no telling if they'll be the type of mates who mesh perfectly or the type who clash constantly.

"We'll find out, but I think I can handle it. I have a lot of younger friends who I suspect are even worse than you."

Jongdae laughs, and Baekhyun says, "Just you wait."

"And if all else fails, I'm sure I can find some ways to...convince you to behave better." Jongdae can guess what kind of convincing Junmyeon is talking about, and it's not really his thing, but he can see that Baekhyun is intrigued.

"Oh, really? I might enjoy being _convinced_."

"I'll keep that in mind," Junmyeon says coolly, eyeing Baekhyun with more of a promise than his vague words offer. "And how about you?" he asks Jongdae.

"Jongdae's sweet," Baekhyun answers for him. "He won't go too far, and if he does, he'll just hug you until you forgive him."

Junmyeon smiles, wide and soft. "I think we'll get along, then." Is that why they're like this, two different mates to appeal to two sides of Junmyeon's personality? They'll find out in time, Jongdae supposes, but so far, it seems like they fit each other well. "Shall we go?" Junmyeon asks, and Jongdae starts to head to the bank, but Baekhyun stops him with a hand on his arm.

"We'll join you in a second, okay?"

Junmyeon looks at them and now Jongdae sees a flash of doubt in his expression, but then he smiles, only a little stiffly. "Sure."

They watch Junmyeon leave the water and walk up the bank (appreciating the view of his naked body in the increasing light), and only when he's out of sight does Jongdae turn to Baekhyun. He looks worried, and Jongdae knows it's serious because he's not even trying to hide it behind a smile. "I'm sorry," Baekhyun says. "I know you didn't want to be my mate and you're not, but this is..."

Jongdae shakes his head. "It's okay. We're okay." As complicated as the situation and his feelings about it are, he'd never want Baekhyun to feel bad about it. "Hey, we were worried about being separated, right? Now we never have to."

"That's true." Jongdae's relieved to see Baekhyun start smiling again, turning back into his usual self.

"We'll figure it out," Jongdae continues, reassuring himself as much as Baekhyun. "Junmyeon seems like a good guy. I'm sure he'll be patient with us and all of this." Baekhyun's moved closer and Jongdae wraps an arm around him. His fingers brush the mark Junmyeon left on Baekhyun's shoulder and that's different, but nothing else is. They're still Jongdae and Baekhyun, soulmates.

Baekhyun rests his head on Jongdae's shoulder and says in a deceptively soft voice, "We bagged ourselves a hot alpha, didn't we?"

Jongdae laughs and shoves Baekhyun away, making him stumble and fall into the water. He gets up spluttering, and they both laugh, easy and happy. "Come on," Jongdae says. "Let's go find Junmyeon." They're due back at clearing where the rut happened to report their matings, and then they'll be free to go rest or do whatever they want with their new mate.

Junmyeon looks a little unsure when they come back, but that disappears when Jongdae and Baekhyun both smile at him. "Ready to go register?" he asks.

They don't know what they'll be facing when they go back—judgment, curiosity, disdain—or what the future will bring, but Jongdae genuinely does believe that they'll be okay. He always believed that fate would bring him the other half of his soul and a mate he could love deeply, in a different way. Now he has both of them tied inextricably together, and doesn't that make him lucky? Together, no matter what, they'll be okay.

"Yes," Jongdae says firmly, wrapping an arm around Baekhyun again and reaching to take Junmyeon's hand. "Let's go make it official."


End file.
